Robins and Robins and RobinsDid I mention Robins?
by chicken nu nu
Summary: This was made for my best friend, Kickin Kori Anders. And she has a pretty jacked up mind...so if you don't like it please dont spam me! Kickin Kori Anders, HERE YA GO!


Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while….. I am a lousy FanFiction-er… Anyhow…. I am going to come on here more and I am going to update more!

Okay, Well this is a little story I like to call "Robins and Robins and Robins…. Did I Mention Robins?"  
I dedicated it to my best friend, Kickin' Kori Anders! It is dedicated to her specially. And I hope she loves it! ^^ ~~~~~~~ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF DC COMICS CHARACTERS! FULL CREDIT TO DC, I DO NOT OWN THEM! JUST EXPRESSING A STORY!~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, here you go:

~Kickin' Kori Anders's POV~

I walked sadly up the street. It was dark…. Bitter….and gloomy; like my soul was just about now. After Damian had died I didn't much like life as I used to….

~1 year earlier ~

As I strutted down the street all smexy like, I started to think something weird was going on… the streets weren't filled with their normal mayhem. Then suddenly I was gagged from behind. And I heard evil, cackling laughter…And I knew it was running or getting caught by the clown prince of evil himself.

I quickly flipped over using my NINJA REFLEXES and ungagged myself, then bolted down the street. My heart was racing but I had confidence I could do it. I could still hear the maniacal laughter so I kept running, as far as my legs would take me. But I stopped when I heard no more laughter…and I realized… I was in pitch black darkness.

I could hear the echo of my footsteps, and that was it. It was dead silence. The ground was rocky…and as I walked further… I started to see a light. My curiosity got the best of me, and I shouted out,

"Hello? Is anyone there? I think I'm lost….." ….. "I know I'm lost…" I thought, but my thoughts had left me when I saw a huge flock of bats flying past me…

Millions of bats, right there… I ducked so I wouldn't get caught, and as the bats disappeared… I started to see a shadowy Silhouette…. The silhouette suddenly grabbed my arm, and I couldn't get away. He dragged me into the light, where I found out this mysterious silhouette was really Batman… I was in the _Batcave!_

Batman glared at me through his cowl.

"Look Kid," he said, "I don't know HOW… you got here… But you need to turn back." I stared at him… giving him my awesome Batman impression.

"I'M BATMAN!" I said to him with a smile just to be awesome. "Don't-"

"I'M BATMAN!" I said again, crossing my arms and now giving a frown. "Look kid, you really-" "I'M BATMAN!" I said once again, refusing to let him win this little argument. He stared at me with a serious face.

"No… I'M … Batman." He said, towering over me. I remained calm, and replied,

"I'M THE FUCKIN' BATMAN!" Batman sighed and simply realized he wouldn't win. He said "I guess that's a…pretty good impression of me." I smirked.

"I can do a Joker impression too…. _Bats!_" Batman looked at me like I was crazy and I knew I could go on;

"Oh lookie here! Bats is-" he interrupted me, I'm serious about you leaving, _kid!_" I still remained calm. "Oh, _My! _Batsy has had a little _eruption!" _I laugh but Batman is unamused. He starts to grab me and throw me out. As he lifts me I say " Oh, MY Bats! I never knew you could be so… _Demanding!__**" **_Batman says with a frown, "Goodbye. Don't return-" but I simply say,

"Yeah, I know your Bruce Wayne." He shrieks in his Wayne voice "WHAT?!" he suddenly goes back to his Batman voice. "Uh.. I don't know what your talking about. Time to go-" " Oh REALLY? Your telling me your not _Bruce Wayne, the BILLIONARE playboy who just happens to have had an affair with Jack Ryder, or Jim Gordon, or even JOKER himself?" _

I had got him. I could see him about to blow up. He used his edgy, dangerous, dark Batman voice. The kind he uses to intimidate his enemies. "… I. DO NOT. HAVE AFFAIRS. WITH. MEN!" I smirked, and said "So you ADMIT your Bruce Wayne!" He weakly says,

"…You really think that?" I stare at him in disbelief. "…Yeah dude… it's not that hard to tell…" He sighs and pulls off his cowl, revealing his real, Bruce Wayne self.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!" I smiled really big and Bruce simply says, "So now you can't leave ever. Okay, I am fine with that."He closes the Batcave and turns around to ask me questions but of coarse I was already on my way to find Robin. If I wasn't allowed to leave…. I was at least gonna do some sightseeing.

I looked around on my big majestic pony, riding down the hall of the Batcave. I had to find the entrance to Wayne Manor, I knew it was somewhere! ….I mean, come on…. Bruce really isn't that much of a hider. Not when it comes to me anyway. It wasn't that hard to find out he was Bruce Wayne…

I cleared my thoughts and focused on finding the entrance to Wayne Manor again, but was stopped when I saw him… It was Robin… It was Dick Grayson! I rode up to him quickly, on my awesome majestic pony.

"Hi Robin!" I said. He looked at me curiously. "And you are…?" he asked. "The name's Kickin' Kori Anders." I smiled, sitting up all high and mighty. "Well…. Hi …..Uh… Kori? I'll call you Kori…. Well… uh hi…" He seemed distracted.

"Why are you distracted? …Is it my AWESOME pony?" I smiled. He said "…Er, yes…. It is…" He smiled though, saying,

"It's awesome." I smiled big and said, "Look! I can shoot lasers outta my ass!" And I started shooting lasers out of my ass like crazy. I smiled and smiled, sitting back up on my majestic pony. Rickard paused for a moment… then he smiled, saying

"Kiss me you fool!" and I swear his blue eyes sparkled. I simply smirked and said, "Not yet, birdie boy…." And I rode off on my pony all smexy like.

A little later after that, I had found my way into Wayne Manor and was looking around. I marveled at the place… looking at the portraits and all. Then, I made my way up to the East Wing. I walked down the hallway, and froze as I came along door that had a engraving in it. It said "Damian Wayne"

I almost SQUEEEED in the spot. It was Damian Wayne's room… the legendary Damian. The Damian I had spent hours staring at as he fought crime. It. Was. Damian.

The door was slightly cracked, so I just HAD to sneak in. I walked in, smiling and I looked around the room. It was huge…and awesome. It was all quiet like. I felt a little eerie as I looked at the the old magazines, and family photos. Suddenly, I froze on the spot, as I heard a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" I knew who it was…Damian… and I simply turned around and introduced myself. "I'm Kickin Kori Anders. I am allowed to stay here…." Damian crossed his arms, "Says who?" "Says Bruce." I say. He cocked an eyebrow. "Even if your allowed to be here, who says your allowed to be in my room?"

"Well…. I just couldn't stand NOT to go in! I'm sorry, but, you're my hero, and I couldn't stand not to go in! I spend every day watching you fight crime for hours and- uh… I SAID NOTHING." Damian chuckled a little. "That's a first…" He said.

I smiled. "So…. Does this mean I can stay in your room?!" "I guess." He says casually, and I SQUEED. He was so smexy I could melt where I was standing.

~in the present~  
Yeah…..those were the good old days when Damian was alive…..

I walked down the street some more, all gloomy. When suddenly… I heard a familiar voice. I almost squeed again.

"Hello, Kori." … Damian…. It was Damian. I SQUEED am ran to him. "I thought you were-" Damian smiled and said, "I know. But I'm not." "What…how did you survive?" I asked. Damian said, "Well-"

[INSERT LONG BEEP NOISE, BATMAN GROWL, JOKER LAUGH, OR BATMAN AND JOKER'S ORGASM SOUND HERE, TO BLOCK OUT DAMIAN'S REASONING]

"-And That's why I'm alive!" I smiled hugely and said, "THAT'S AWESOME, AMAZING, AND FINTASTIC!" Damian smiled. "Well, I always was." And we both laughed. Then, I surprised kissed him. Right then and there. And every single inch of his lip, and every second of the kiss… was amazing.

Well guys, that's the end of the first chapter of my story! Again, I really am sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction… but I AM going to get on a lot more, and write! So thank you for being awesome and understanding.

**And, HI KICKIN KORI ANDERS! I made this all for you, hope you liked it! More chapters are coming soon, bye~! ^^**

**- CNN**


End file.
